Un reto para Shaoran
by sunako-koike
Summary: Los años han pasado y Shaoran volvio, pero sigue siendo igual de ingenuo en cuanto a las bromas de Yamazaki se refiere, pero al parecer tambien él ha cambiado ¿Que pasara cuando lo rete a comprobar en Sakura lo que le conto su hermano sobre las mujeres? Incluso Eriol siente curiosidad por este tema. Tiene una continuación llamada "El problema del mago"


Este es el primer fic lemon que escribo y la verdad me costo mucho trabajo...siempre había querido escribir uno pero la verdad no me había animado porque la verdad es bastante complicado o por lo menos para mi, creo que no quedo tan mal, por lo menos a mi me gusto XD siguiendo el consejo de La Inombrable fui un poco suave en algunas cosas y no tanto en otras XD espero lo disfruten y que no me haya quedado tan mal.

+Personajes propiedad de las CLAMP

* * *

Para Shaoran Li la vida en esa pequeña ciudad de nombre Tomoeda era extraña, un día podía estar poniendo en peligro su vida para proteger a la torpe pero hermosa elegida de Keroberus y otro pasando su fin de semana en la biblioteca tratando de resolver los ejercicios de japonés; no era tonto, en definitiva no lo era, había pasado por los mejores profesores particulares del Clan Li y había asistido a la mejor escuela de todo Hong Kong, simplemente el japonés era un idioma muy confuso. Los kanjis eran parecidos a su idioma natal pero a veces había excepciones bastante absurdas, lo hablaba perfectamente, igual de fluido que el inglés, su segundo idioma, pero la escritura le daba muchos dolores de cabeza, y esa tarea en especial le estaba colmando la paciencia ¿Por qué Clow no inventó una carta para poder hacer tareas de japonés? Definitivamente le preguntaría a Eriol Hiraguizawa, un día que estuviera de buen humor y no le respondiera con un acertijo o burlándose de él.

Harto de todo decidió cerrar el pesado diccionario y descansar un poco, pero su mirada se posó involuntariamente en los ejercicios dejados por la profesora Yoshiko, encargada de la materia de japonés; debía aparecer esa profesora y su tonto programa de enseñanza acelerada y la maldita idea de inscribirlos en la competencia de gramática, él participaría de seguro en matemáticas ¿Por qué debía hacer esos estúpidos ejercicios después de todo?

-¿También tienes problemas con los ejercicios Shaoran?-la dueña de esa vocecita miraba fijamente al chico de mirada chocolate, dirigiéndole una hermosa sonrisa.

-Algo así-no le gustaba quedar como tonto frente a ella- los kanjis tienen distintos usos, y esa profesora no hace más que confundirnos.

La ojiverde le hizo una seña para pedir permiso de sentarse a lo que el chico aceptó.

-Usa kanjis muy avanzados para nosotros, anoche vino Yukito a casa y le pedí ayuda, pero ni él pudo contestar todos.

-¿Tampoco él pudo?-el chico se sorprendió al escuchar esto, si ni una persona de universidad tan inteligente como ese sujeto había podido entonces sería imposible para él.

-Ahh si ¿quieres copiar mi parte? Tal vez entre los dos podamos…

-No gracias, la profesora se dará cuenta de que tenemos exactamente los mismos ejercicios resueltos- la verdad no quería aceptar que esa no era su materia fuerte y no tenía ni idea de cómo comenzar- es mejor que lo intente por mí mismo, nos vemos después Sakura.-el chico comenzó a recoger todas sus cosas rápidamente y salió corriendo del lugar dejando a una chica muy sorprendida ante tal reacción.

Una vez en casa tomó un trozo de pan y corrió a su cuarto, debía terminar esa tarea, la profesora había sido muy clara, si no la entregaban quedarían reprobados y el heredero del Clan Li no podía darse el lujo de reprobar una materia por insignificante e inútil que pareciera; además su madre no estaría muy feliz si se enteraba, y tampoco podía permitirse que Sakura Kinomoto lo viera de esa forma.

Nuevamente sacó el cuadernillo de trabajo y releyó las maltratadas hojas ¿Cómo podía contestar las preguntas acerca del recorte del periódico si ni siquiera podía leerlo? Está bien lo intentaría, pero solo porque no tenía otra salida, a buena hora se le había ocurrido a Wei viajar a China.

Al otro día la cara de todos reflejaba cansancio y preocupación, aún era temprano, incluso él debía admitir que estaba cansado, pero no podía llegar tarde por una tontería como esa, en cuanto entró al salón vio a todos pasándose lo resuelto, quiso acercarse pero… su orgullo se lo impedía, no había terminado era cierto pero no podía permitirse esa humillación.

En ese momento entró Yamazaki sonriendo como siempre, al ver a Li se acercó rápidamente.

-¿Terminaste los ejercicios Shaoran?-una profunda amistad los unía, eran amigos desde la primaria, incluso en el tiempo que Shaoran había vivido en China se seguía comunicando con él, además después de aquella obra fallida ambos se habían vuelto aún más cercanos.

-No.-contesto rotundamente a su amigo- ¿Tu si?

-Claro-bajando la voz- pero nadie debe saberlo, mi hermano estuvo de visita en casa, te conté de él, estudia derecho en Tokio, y me ayudo a hacerla, pero no puedo pasársela a todos o la profesora se dará cuenta, pero si quieres puedo pasarte lo que te falto ¿Qué opinas?

Shaoran se quedó atónito, hermanos, el solo tenía cuatro hermanas locas en China pero ahora que lo pensaba tal vez ellas hubieran podido sacarlo del apuro…pero a cambio de eso... no mejor no.

-¿Lo harías?

-Eres mi mejor amigo después de todo.-le acerco el cuaderno de modo tal que no pudiera ser visto por nadie más, inmediatamente el chico comenzó a escribir-pero no creas que será gratis.

Shaoran se detuvo en seco ¿un chantaje? ¿Quería dinero? Su amigo no era esa clase de personas, seguramente le jugaría una broma o algo que lo pusiera en ridículo, era el tipo de gente que haría eso.

-Dime el precio, pagare lo que sea.-contestó mientras escribía rápidamente antes de que su novia pudiera llegar y lo viera haciendo tratos para no quedar mal.

-Es una historia que escuche de mi hermano, te contaré en el receso, mientras apresúrate, la profesora está por llegar.-el chico sonrió misteriosamente y se apresuró a saludar a su novia Chiharu, quien acababa de entrar con Ricca al salón.

La clase pasó sin contratiempos, los únicos en tener la tarea bien terminaron siendo Tomoyo, Naoko, Eriol, Shaoran y Yamazaki, quienes fueron felicitados por la maestra.

Para el primer receso Li Shaoran ya había olvidado el precio de la tarea y reposaba tranquilamente en la rama de un árbol desde donde podía ver el patio a plenitud, en especial a cierta chica de ojos esmeralda, quién parecía muy entretenida con algo que le contaba Tomoyo. De pronto sintió unos golpes en el tronco del árbol y al bajar la vista vio a Yamazaki y a Eriol haciéndole señas para que bajara, si esos dos estaban juntos nada bueno podía salir, resignado se dejó caer junto a ellos.

-Shaoran mi hermano me contó algo muy interesante anoche, algo que me hizo cambiar mi forma de ver al mundo y a las niñas.

-¿Qué te dijo?-se moría de curiosidad no podía negarlo a él sus hermanas solo le hablaban para molestar.- de reojo vio como Eriol sonreía.

-Mi hermano me hablo de sexo.-dijo el joven abriendo los ojos, sorprendiendo a Shaoran e incluso al ojiazul que miraba todo, divirtiéndose seguramente.

-¿Hablas de la forma en que se reproduce el ser humano? En Hong Kong eso lo explican desde…

-No hablo de eso, hablo de otro tipo de sexo…de placer…-contestó acercándose más a sus amigos, a pesar de ir en preparatoria por lo general ellos no hablaban de esas cosas, era un poco vergonzoso, ninguno de ellos lo habían experimentado en carne propia a pesar de conocer a sus respectivas novias desde niños.

-¿Ser padre no es suficiente placer?-cada vez estaba más confundido seguramente todo eso era una mentira más pero no la creería tan fácil.

-Mi hermano me mostro algunas revistas y me explicó cómo hacer feliz a una chica, me dijo que si frotaba de manera adecuada cierto punto ellas se volverían locas y además…

-Estas mintiendo.-contestó Shaoran cruzado de brazos, ya no era tan crédulo, las malas experiencias lo habían vuelto más desconfiado

-No, realmente lo dijo, pero no sé si creerle, a veces me juega bromas bastante pesadas y si trato de hacer eso con Chiharu y es mentira…ella me envenenará.

Shaoran estaba un poco sonrojado, no estaba seguro de si era verdad o no lo dicho por su amigo pero la situación lo tenía un poco incómodo-¿Y cómo puedo ayudarte? No tocaré a Chiharu por ti y tampoco hablaré de eso con mis hermanas.-contestó sonrojándose completamente sin saber muy bien el motivo.

-Prueba si lo dicho por mi hermano es cierto.-contestó el chico.

-¡¿Qué rayos dices? ¿Por qué debo hacer eso? Que lo haga Eriol él es … digamos que tiene más experiencia en la vida que nosotros.

-No es que no quiera Shaoran-contestó el inglés con una sonrisa- pero si trato de acercármele más de la cuenta a Tomoyo sus guardaespaldas me asesinaran.

-Yo te pase la tarea.-contraatacó Yamazaki- debes hacer lo que te pido, es cuestión de amistad

-¡Eso no es justo!-contestó un sonrojado Shaoran.

-Prometiste pagar el precio, un hombre no se retracta de sus palabras.

-Pero…¿cómo voy a preguntarle eso a los profesores o peor aún a mis hermanas?

-Sáltate la parte teórica y ve directo a la práctica.-dijo el chico sonriendo aún más mientras Eriol se reía ya sin ningún recato, definitivamente Shaoran era su juguete favorito, era tan gracioso.

Shaoran comenzaba a sudar frio mientras entendía poco a poco lo que su "amigo le pedía".

-Pero yo no… Sakura no…-comenzaba a entrar en pánico, con trabajos y podía besarla sin sufrir un mini infarto, aun temblaba cuando sentía su mano en la suya, y pedían que…que el y ella hicieran…eso.

-Ya va siendo hora, además de le das un sobrino a Tomoyo te apuesto a que se volverá loca.-contestó Eriol aun riéndose por las tonalidades de la cara de su "pariente lejano".

-¡Cállate Eriol!-gritó el chico mientras la campana marcaba el final del receso.

Los días pasaron sin ninguna insinuación por parte de Yamazaki o Eriol, algo que hizo creer a Shaoran que se le había pasado el interés por el tema, aunque debía admitir que en el fondo de su ser se había despertado una pequeña curiosidad por haber escuchado el relato por completo, era un chico después de todo.

Esa tarde en especial había fantaseado más de la cuenta por el asunto y eso lo molestaba, incluso Sakura lo notaba extraño, y el no paraba de sonrojarse al verse descubierto, por lo general mantenía bien controlados cada uno de sus pensamientos, harto de no poder alejar su mente del asunto salió a dar un paseo, caminaba relajadamente por el parque cuando vio a Sakura cargando varias bolsas y tratando de equilibrarse en los patines, sin pensarlo corrió rápidamente a ayudarla.

-Gracias Shaoran.-dijo la castaña mientras le sonreía dulcemente a su novio, al que notaba extraño desde hace unos días.

-No es nada.-dijo el chico desviando la mirada y sintiendo la cara arder y un extraño calor en su cuerpo, odiaba eso y últimamente era más frecuente ¿qué rayos pasaba? Todo era culpa de sus supuestos amigos por meterle esas tonterías en su mente,

-Me alegra verte Shaoran quería preguntarte ¿no quieres cenar en mi casa? Escuche que Wei está fuera de Japón.-dijo la chica mientras patinaba lentamente para estar al paso de su acompañante.- Eriol se lo contó a Tomoyo ¿por qué no me lo habías contado?

- No creí que fuera importante, además no quiero causar molestias, en cuanto a la cena… no creo que sea una buena idea, hoy está tu hermano y no es muy conveniente que nos veamos.-contestó sin pensar pero en un minuto se arrepintió al ver la mirada de tristeza que se plasmó en la cara de la otra card captor.

-Ah ya veo…-dijo frenándose de pronto.

-No, no me refería a que no quiero-¿qué rayos estaba haciendo?-digo sabes que adoro estar contigo y con tu familia, tu padre es muy amable conmigo pero… Keroberus no se pondrá de buen humor si me ve y menos tu hermano, por eso prefiero no causar molestias.-dijo el chico bajando la mirada y notando la faldita rosa que Sakura usaba en esos momentos, la verdadera razón por la que quería su espacio eran esos pensamientos que últimamente le venían de la nada, bastaba un corto beso o una pequeña caricia para regresarle a la cabeza la conversación con Eriol y Yamazaki.

-No deberías preocuparte por ellos, serías mi visita de todas formas ¿aceptaras?

Shaoran se había perdido en las piernas de Sakura, se notaba todo el ejercicio que hacía ¿Cómo nunca lo había notado? De pronto se escuchó a si mismo decir si, no tenía idea de a qué pero debía dejar de ser tan obvio.

-¡Genial Li!¿Qué te gustaría que preparara?-contestó sonriente la chica.

-Lo que quieras está bien.-dijo el chico esforzándose por subir la mirada y recorriéndola, sin querer de abajo hacia arriba hasta toparse con esas esmeraldas, de inmediato sintió una oleada de calor.-¡Apresurémonos o se hará de noche!

La chica asintió y comenzó a patinar más rápido para alcanzar a su novio, quien tenía la cara más roja que un tomate, a veces se comportaba de una manera extraña, pero eso a ella no le importaba, lo amaba demasiado como para preocuparse por esas cosas.

Al otro día Yamazaki se acercó sonriendo al pupitre de Shaoran, este al notarlo supo que algo andaba mal, o tal vez estaba paranoico, últimamente su cerebro no marchaba como debería.

-Li Shaoran, mi gran amigo ¿Qué tal si me acompañas al techo? Eriol nos está esperando allá.

-Pero la profesora Sumire dijo que acabáramos los ejercicios.-señalo el chino tratando de negarse sin llamar mucho la atención.

-Solo será un rato, además las matemáticas son lo tuyo los terminaras pronto.- y sin decir nada más lo jalo para sacarlo del salón ante la mirada de todos.

Una vez en la azotea el chino se soltó bruscamente y apoyándose en la reja puso su peor cara.

-¿Qué se les ofrece?

-Te ayudaremos a comprobar la teoría de Yamazaki, ya tenemos un plan y todos saldremos ganando, nosotros obtenemos nuestra respuesta y tú te diviertes un rato.-contestó Eriol con una mirada enigmatica

-Pero…pero… ella no.-sentía que el oxígeno no llegaba a su cerebro incluso comenzaba a marearse.- Sakura y yo no… aun no…

-¿No te agrada la idea? Sabemos que amas a Sakura, no es como si te estuviéramos obligando a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad, es cuestión de tiempo para que suceda, solo le estamos poniendo una fecha.

-No es …es… es que….

-¿Te vas a echar para atrás? Creí que tenías algún tipo de honor.-contestó Yamazaki picándolo, sabía de qué pie cojeaba su amigo.

-Lo haré.-contestó el chico enfadado, aunque debía admitir que si quitaba el miedo por hacer lo que su amigo le pedía también había un poco de curiosidad y deseo.-pero si Sakura comienza a creer que soy una clase de pervertido… ni siquiera me has dicho exactamente lo que debo hacer.- no quería pensar en que sucedería si Sakura se negaba.

El chico se acercó a su amigo y comenzó a contarle en voz baja lo escuchado de su hermano, mientras el chino pasaba por todas las tonalidades del rojo, incluso Eriol se había sonrojado, al enterarse de la existencia de todas esas cosas ¿de verdad debía hacer todo eso? ¿Era posible hacerlo? ¿Y con Sakura? No era que no quisiera pero…tampoco era tan fácil.

Unos días más tarde todo estaba planeado, incluso Eriol sentía curiosidad de ver eso, el tímido Li Shaoran, quien había tenido que ser prácticamente obligado a dar su primer y único beso el verano pasado, cuando había vuelto a Japón después de tanto tiempo; ahora perdería una cosa aún más valiosa que su primer beso.

El día acordado había llegado, Shaoran era un manojo de nervios, no había podido hablar con Sakura desde el día anterior, el solo verla lo ponía nervioso, era peor que cuando quería declarársele.

-Todo está listo Li, la bodega del gimnasio queda deshabitada después del ensayo de las porristas, entonces llevaras a cabo el experimento.-comentó Yamazaki en voz baja.

-¡No es un experimento!-dicho de ese modo sonaba muy mal- tu hermano está equivocado, las mujeres no pueden volverse así… eso es imposible y menos Sakura.

-¿Tu qué opinas Eriol?

-En la época de la edad media era muy frecuente ese tipo de masajes por parte de los lacayos a las reinas, de esa manera se les quitaba el mal humor, ya que el rey al tener tantas esposas no podía complacer a todas y…

-¿Qué tanto dices Eriol?-comentó Tomoyo, quien había llegado y lo veía curiosa, después de todo no estaban del todo escondidos, yacían en el patio recargados en un árbol y eran fácilmente localizados.- ¿Otra vez estas contando mentiras con Yamazaki?-la chica había crecido, sus curvas se habían definido y sus encantos habían aumentado, pero aun podía reconocerse en su mirada el brillo infantil.

-Solo les daba un breviario cultural, nada de importancia ¿trajiste algo de comer? Vayamos a probarlo.-comentó el chico tratando de desviar un poco la situación y empujándola hacia el patio- sabes que muero por comer tus delicias.

-Esa mujer es la única que logra dominar al buen Eriol, no quisiera estar en su situación, bueno amigo, ya sabes que hacer, contamos contigo.- dijo rápidamente al ver acercarse a Chiharu con una bolsa de galletas que ella misma había preparado y que seguramente le haría comer, era hora de comenzar a orar por su salud.

Shaoran le dedico una última mirada de odio antes de ser interrumpidos por la campana, y caminaron lentamente al salón, fue al doblar la esquina cuando vio aquella faldita tan peculiar, con un listón rosa cocido horizontalmente por las tablas de la misma, cortesía de Tomoyo, sin duda era Sakura, quien se había detenido tratando de acomodar ese broche de flor de cerezo que él le había dado por su último cumpleaños.

-Ah hola Shaoran ¿Dónde estabas en el descanso?-preguntó inocentemente la chica.

-Yo estaba…con Eriol y Yamazaki, ya sabes cosas de hombres.-dijo el chico desviando la mirada de las piernas de Sakura y mirándola fijamente, algo que lo apenó al instante y fijo su vista en otra cosa.

-Ya veo-la chica tenía rubor en sus mejillas-entonces ¿hoy te quedaras a ver mi ensayo con las porristas? Por lo general siempre me esperas en la biblioteca.-dijo la chica visiblemente emocionada.

-Si hoy veré tu ensayo ¿ya casi es la competencia no es así? Lo harán bien, tú y todas…ya sabes.-dijo el chico tratando de controlar su mente, que no dejaba de pensar en lo que ocurriría en unas horas.

-Ya va a comenzar la clase, es mejor que entren Li, Kinomoto, sé que el amor los trae de cabeza pero los necesito en el ahora.-comentó el profesor Yamakawa quien les daba historia, era un anciano regordete, poco pelo y gafas de un llamativo color verde.

Ambos entraron a regañadientes, sin confesarlo disfrutaban de la presencia del otro.

Shaoran no dejo de darle vueltas al asunto, y rememoró cada una de las revistas "informativas" proporcionadas por Yamazaki, debía controlarse u ocurriría algo feo, debía fijarse en el cabello de su novia, a quien tenía sentada justo enfrente, comenzó a recorrerlo con la mirada, gustaba de ver como se movía gracias al aire fresco que entraba por la ventana abierta, poco a poco comenzó a imaginar cómo sería poder tocarlo libremente, jugar con él, enrollarlo entre sus dedos, verlo húmedo por las mañanas o tal vez pegado al rostro de la ojiverde debido al sudor…

Giró bruscamente la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones al notar el rumbo al que iban dirigiéndose sus pensamientos, estaba rojo como un tomate y se recriminó a si mismo por dejarse convencer, ya era muy tarde para echarse para atrás, aunque no sabía cómo haría tal cosa, ni siquiera era capaz de besarla cuando quería ¿y ahora debía tocarla?

Las horas siguientes fueron una tortura para el chino, no logró poner atención en ninguna clase, esas revistas y las pláticas de los últimos días rondaban por su cabeza, y las miradas que le dedicaba Sakura furtivamente no ayudaban mucho, al parecer la muchacha estaba feliz por tener al chico de espectador en la práctica de esa tarde.

Li Shaoran apareció en el campo y se sentó en una sombra mientras saludaba con la mano a su novia, quien ya cambiada hacía algunos estiramientos, todas las chicas murmuraban entre ellas al verlo, no era secreto la relación Li-Kinomoto, así como tampoco lo era la atracción que muchas sentían por él ¿y cómo evitarlo? Bastaba ver ese desordenado cabello a juego con esos ojos color chocolate, además de sus brazos fuertes y su pecho bien formado, el cual podía notarse en las clases de educación física.

El joven no notaba las miraditas de las chicas, quienes trataban de atraer su atención; a las únicas que saludo aparte de la ojiverde fue a Naoko y Chiharu, amigas de Sakura desde la primaria, así como a dos chicas más, las cuales recordaba vagamente como compañeras de esa época. Su mente se perdía por largos lapsos de tiempo observando a Sakura, verla saltar, girar y todo con esa faldita, jamás había visto con tanto detalle esas torneadas piernas, una parte de su anatomía estaba cambiando, ese ligero cosquilleo nuevamente, creía que sólo las revistas de su amigo lograban provocar eso, pero al parecer su novia lo estaba logrando.

Pronto sintió un golpecito en la cabeza y al levantar la cara vio unas pupilas azules mirarlo con diversión, Eriol Hiraguizawa había llegado.

-¿Te diviertes Li Shaoran?-sonrió- vaya puedo oler las feromonas de las chicas a distancia, todas se mueren por comerte vivo.-dijo sonriendo ante la mala cara de su amigo.

-¡Cállate! Solo dices cosas por decir.

-Lo sé, lo sé solamente tienes ojos para Sakura, no hace falta repetirlo. ¿Estas nervioso? Saliste ganando con esta apuesta, ojala hubiera sido yo al que le pasaron la tarea…ahora se me ocurre como podría intentar esas cosas con Tomoyo sin que sus guardaespaldas se enteren ¿sería mucho abuso si duermo a toda la ciudad solamente para poder estar con ella a solas?- se preguntó pensándolo seriamente, él había estado a lo largo de todo el proceso para entrenar a Shaoran, era lógico que la curiosidad también se hubiera despertado en él.

-Oye-cambiando el tema rápidamente- ¿no deberías estar con Tomoyo? Ambos tienen ensayos de coro ¿no es así?

-Me estoy tomando un descanso, la melodía me sale a la perfección y la profesora pidió que ellas ensayaran sin música un rato.

-Tomoyo me simpatiza, espero no la lastimes.

-¿Lastimarla?-el chico abrió los ojos- pero si es mi novia ¿por qué la lastimaría?

-Empezaste a salir con ella porque estabas aburrido, ambos sabemos que no la querías, aunque Sakura diga que es como un cuento de hadas la verdad es un capricho.-el chico le lanzó una mirada acusadora.

-Tomoyo es de las chicas más hermosas de la escuela, por eso decidí comenzar a salir con ella, además de saber mi secreto, es molesto tener que fingir todo el tiempo, ella conoce mi verdadera personalidad, así como mi verdadera naturaleza.

-Lo ves, es un capricho.

-Piénsalo bien Li, dije que era la razón por la cual comencé a salir con ella pero eso no indica que las cosas no hayan cambiado, de verdad me gusta y la quiero, aun no lo llamaría amor y tampoco planeo casarme con ella o algo cursi como lo que tú piensas con Sakura, o pervertido en todo caso; pero me agrada estar con ella, y ella sabe todo esto, es demasiado observadora se dio cuenta enseguida, una de sus tantas virtudes a mi parecer.-el chico sonrió sinceramente- De verdad nunca haría nada para lastimarla, es demasiado importante para mi.

-¡Deja de usar la palabra pervertido! Todo esto fue idea de Yamazaki, y con tu ayuda me orillaron a esto, ustedes son los pervertidos y…

-¿A qué te orillaron Shaoran?-pregunto la inocente voz de Sakura, lo cual hizo que Shaoran brincara y a Eriol se le escapara una gotita de sudor.

-Sa-sakura ¿Cuánto llevas escuchando?-preguntó el chico rojo como un tomate.

-Solo algo de que te convencieron de alguna cosa ¿Qué sucede?

-No, no, nada ¿ya acabo la práctica?

-Ya…solamente debo guardar los instrumentos y podemos irnos.

-Que coincidencia que te tocara guardarlos precisamente a ti ¿verdad Sakura?-comento Eriol con una mirada enigmática.

-Bueno por lo general siempre me voy rápido para no hacer esperar a Shaoran pero esta vez la chica a la que le tocaba hoy me pidió hacerlo.-la chica jugueteaba con sus dedos.

-¿Por qué no le ayudas Shaoran? Así será más rápido.-el ojiazul animaba a Shaoran, quien se había vuelto de piedra al comprender lo que sus palabras implicaban.

-¿Dónde está Tomoyo?

-Ahora mismo voy por ella, la llevare al teatro como regalo de aniversario, hoy cumplimos tres meses saliendo- el inglés sonrió sinceramente- los veo después ¡Animo Shaoran recuerda que eres mi descendiente y no quiero que nos hagas quedar mal!-la reencarnación de Clow se levantó rápidamente y echó a correr ante la mirada asesina que lanzaba el castaño tratando de recordar algún hechizo para matarlo o como mínimo silenciarlo.

-¿Entonces me ayudas Shaoran?

El castaño asintió ocultando la cara y poniéndose de pie, no podía verla a los ojos después de planear y aceptar esa estúpida apuesta, y lo peor era que realmente quería hacerlo, no podía negarlo. Se encamino tras ella y comenzó a levantar los bastones y pompones lo más despacio posible. Cuando recogieron todo lo del patio en la bolsa correspondiente se encaminaron al otro lado de la preparatoria, donde estaba la bodega de las clases de deportes, era un espacio bastante amplio, en otro tiempo había sido un intento de auditorio, pero la lejanía lo hacía poco práctico y termino siendo una bodega; en cuanto entró Shaoran se percató del sugerente colchón a la mitad del espacio, era de la clase de gimnasia pero estaba seguro de que esa ubicación obedecía algún propósito, se quedó quieto tratando de sentir la presencia de alguien más dentro de ese espacio, y no se percató de cuando Sakura pasó frente a él y comenzó a acomodar las cosas en un rincón.

-¿Te sucede algo Shaoran?-la chica le estiraba la mano para guardar las cosas que el traía, pero este no reaccionaba.

-Ah no… no es nada- le pasó las cosas y se dedicó a observar alrededor, la única ventana estaba muy lejos, además de estar cubierta por algunos balones viejos y era casi imposible ver algo debido al polvo, se sentía tan mal ¿Por qué simplemente no admitía ante todos que no podía hacerlo? ¿Por qué la había arrastrado con él? Ella ni siquiera tenía la culpa de esa estúpida apuesta entre hombres ¿Por qué a esa edad solían ser tan idiotas dejándose llevar por el orgullo? No demostraría nada, solo que era un idiota como los otros dos. Estaba decidido no haría nada por mucho que su cuerpo se lo pidiera, Sakura valía más que su tonto orgullo, saldría pro esa puerta, la llevaría por un helado y el lunes les diría a sus amigos que Sakura no se merecía…

-Shaoran ¡hay un problema!-la chica interrumpió el hilo de los pensamientos del chino- la cerradura ha estado fallando y olvide decirte que cuidaras que no se cerrara, ahora no puedo abrirla.

Shaoran sintió nuevamente el molesto cosquilleo, estaba encerrado con ella…solos, nadie iría a buscarlos…¿Qué rayos pensaba?

-Esperemos un poco… tal vez alguien pase y nos ayude-magnífica idea pensó el castaño con sarcasmo.

-Tienes razón.-la chica fue hacia el colchón y se sentó sonriéndole, el chico se dejó caer sobre la misma superficie dejando un espacio considerable.

-Lo siento, debí prestar más atención, sé que no te gustan los lugares cerrados.

-No importa, por lo menos no estoy sola, es como era antes, si tú estás conmigo dándome ánimos las cosas salen bien.-la chica se sonrojo al decir esto pero le dedico una sonrisa a su acompañante, quien enseguida sintió un calor en sus mejillas.-Hay…hay algo que quería hablar contigo.

-Dilo.- el chico trataba de evitar pensar en lo hermosa que se veía con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Tomoyo dice que Eriol y Yamazaki andan tramando algo y que al parecer te incluye. Está preocupada que abusen de tu inocencia y…

Shaoran casi muere al escuchar esas palabras si debían preocuparse por una inocencia era precisamente de la de la menor de los Kinomoto y vaya que debían hacerlo.

-No te preocupes, es una tontería.

-Ya veo…Shaoran tal vez debería usar alguna carta para poder salir y…

-No lo hagas.-el chico la sujeto del brazo sin pensarlo-yo…quiero decir…está bien quedarnos así por un rato.-la chica asintió sonrojada, y acorto la distancia entre los dos.

-Me gusta estar contigo, te extrañe mucho todo este tiempo.-la chica se recostó en el fuerte hombro del segundo card captor mientras este sentía un escalofrío- las cartas y llamadas eran lindas y le daban mucho romance a todo, pero nada se compara a tenerte aquí conmigo.- la chica cerró los ojos sin percatarse de los latidos del corazón del chico, no estaba del todo acostumbrado a estas muestras de afecto y menos en esa situación.

-Sakura creo que deberías…guardar tu distancia.-dijo el chico empujándola más bruscamente de lo que hubiera querido- bueno… no es lo que tú crees- notó como los ojos de la chica se llenaban de lágrimas- no lo digo porque me moleste, lo que ocurre… verás…

-No te preocupes Li-lo había llamado pro su apellido, las cosas estaban mal- acabo de recordar que debo hacer algo en casa, si uso la carta "A través" podremos salir rápidamente y…

Shaoran la había detenido y la giró para verla a los ojos, los cuales estaban empapados en lágrimas y sin saber qué hacer, sintiéndose como un idiota no pudo más que estrecharla entre sus brazos, mientras sentía los sollozos de su flor de cerezo en el hombro.

-Lo lamento, no quería decir eso…solo que me pones muy nervioso, tú y la situación, pero sé que no es tu culpa, sabes que las palabras no me son fáciles y a veces digo cosas tontas, por favor perdóname, Sakura…te amo.-el chico no pudo resistirse y la alejo un poco de él la vio rápidamente, se veía preciosa toda sonrojada y con restos de lágrimas en la cara, y le beso la frente, paja bajar por sus parpados, mejillas hasta llegar a sus labios, donde comenzó con un tierno beso, pero comenzó a subir de intensidad poco a poco, ambos querían sentir al otro más cerca, no querían terminar con eso, aunque los pulmones de ambos clamaban por aire ninguno lo aceptaba, al contrario seguían besando al otro con desesperación, eran tan tímidos que nunca se permitían esta clase de cosas y ahora pagaban las consecuencias, una bomba había estallado.

Shaoran la acorraló contra la pared mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello, sus pulmones lo habían obligo a soltar sus labios, Sakura no parecía molesta, al contrario, parecía disfrutarlo, él estaba fuera de sí, había tratado de evitarlo de verdad lo había intentado, pero las imágenes y cosas que tanto Yamazaki como Eriol le habían dicho y mostrado las últimas semanas habían hecho efecto, sentía el calor apoderarse de su zona baja, y esto le impedía pensar con claridad, además de los pequeños gemidos de satisfacción que emitía Sakura, los cuales solamente lo animaban más.

La chica comenzó a jugar con el cabello de su novio mientras se sonrojaba intensamente, debía confesar que albergaba en secreto la esperanza de que esto sucediera, que Shaoran la besara olvidando la timidez de ambos, todo gracias a Tomoyo, quien le confeso que ya se había besado con Eriol, quien era completamente diferente a Shaoran, por lo tanto sus muestras de afecto eran más intensas.

Shaoran abrazó a la castaña por la cintura y dejó de besar el cuello para posar sus labios en su hombro, trataba de contenerse con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Qué sucede Shaoran?-la chica se sintió terriblemente avergonzada, seguramente había hecho algo mal y por eso él había dejado de besarla.

-Nada Sakura… no te preocupes, solamente que si continuo no podré detenerme y temo hacer algo mal, no quiero lastimarte, sabes que te amo.-dijo el chino abrazándola con más fuerza.

-No te comprendo Shaoran ¿por qué me lastimarías?

-Sakura no quiero asustarte…

-Dímelo ¿Qué te preocupa?

-No sé cómo explicar esto Sakura, no se si sea sólo yo el enfermo que tiene esta clase pensamientos-"bueno no Eriol y Yamazaki también los tienen" pensó el chico- pero hay algunas cosas diferentes en…en mí, y bueno… estar así de cerca pues…

-No termino de comprender, pero yo también siento cosas cuando estoy así contigo, no, no solo cuando me abrazas, a veces con solo verte también ocurre, sobre todo en clase de deportes, cuando todas esas chicas se amontonan para verte y yo siento una punzada de celos que luego desaparece para dar paso a un extraño calor.

Shaoran se quedó atónito ¿de verdad ella también tenía esa clase de pensamientos? Un orgullo interno comenzó a inundarlo, Sakura no sólo lo quería, también… ¿lo deseaba? Debía estar seguro antes de que su cerebro colapsara.

-Entonces… ¿tú quieres estar conmigo?

-Tomoyo dice que no debo avergonzarme por esta clase de sentimientos, después de todo ya tenemos 16 años y hemos sido novios por bastante tiempo, y yo quiero decir…realmente me gustas…no solamente eso te amo, y entonces no creo que tenga nada malo aceptar que… ya sabes.-dijo la chica sonrojándose a más no poder.

El chico la miro con una sonrisa radiante, él también la adoraba y claro que la deseaba, debería estar ciego para no hacerlo, pero era más que algo meramente sexual, era un deseo de estar con ella siempre, de protegerla, la amaba más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo; lentamente comenzó a besar su cuello nuevamente mientras deslizaba delicadamente sus manos por la espalda de la chica, ésta comenzó a suspirar mientras Shaoran subía por su cuello hasta apresar sus labios, esto le provocó una oleada de calor en su parte baja e hizo que ella comenzara a acariciar el bien formado torso del joven Li, era mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba, cada musculo, cada forma vibraba cuando ella lo tocaba, el calor aumento, él vibraba por ella, la deseaba, de entre todas esas chicas la deseaba a ella.

Sin saber cómo ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el colchón, y Shaoran con dedos torpes comenzó a desabrocharse la corbata del instituto, así como los primeros botones de su camisa, enseguida Sakura, poniéndose de puntitas comenzó a besarle el cuello, este gruño como muestra de agrado y tomándola por la cintura la levantó para restarle esfuerzo a la acción. Sakura al verse levantada tomó la cara de su amado y la acerco a sus labios donde comenzó a besarlo delicadamente mientras terminaba de desabotonar la camisa; una vez terminada la acción la recostó suavemente en la colchoneta y comenzó a besarla con más desesperación, de verdad trataba de no perder la cabeza, pero estaba al límite, sentía a la castaña juguetear con su pecho y no solo eso, sino que involuntariamente iba separando las piernas y eso lo estaba excitando y mucho.

Sin saber muy bien cómo comenzó a explorar las ágiles piernas de la chica, quien no dejaba de besarlo y acariciarle el pecho, él por su parte estaba maravillado con la piel tan suave, nunca se lo había imaginado, su corazón latió violentamente cuando llegó a los muslos y sintió la oleada de calor que provenía de en medio de ellos, se aventuró a subir un poco más la mano pero un estremecimiento de Sakura lo detuvo.

-¿Te molesta? Puedo parar si quieres, no planeaba que te sintieras obligada o…

-No es eso Shaoran es solo que… se siente bien.-dijo completamente roja- y es algo completamente diferente a lo que esperaba.

El chico al ver sus ojos sintió como su miembro comenzaba a despertar, se había estado controlando todo ese rato para no asustarla, pero el ver sus ojos llenos de ¿deseo? Habían derribado sus defensas y sin pensarlo más introdujo la mano por completo y jalo la ropa interior de Sakura hacia abajo, para después subir nuevamente la mano, dispuesto a comprobar la teoría de Yamazaki, causante de todo eso. Delicadamente comenzó a acariciar los labios del sexo de la menor de los Kinomoto, quien comenzó a suspirar en el acto, Shaoran la miro cuidadosamente quería guardar esa imagen como uno de sus más preciados recuerdos. El movimiento fue suave al principio, pero poco a poco comenzó a hacerlo más rápido al notar el sonrojo más que evidente en el rostro de su novia.

-Sha-shaoran…

-¿Quieres que pare?

-No…está bien.

Shaoran continuo aplicando el masaje maravillándose con las expresiones de su novia, se veía tan sensual, cómo un ángel como ella podía cambiar tanto , de pronto comenzó a sentir como Sakura elevaba las caderas y comenzaba a gemir, en el acto Shaoran beso los labios sonrojados de la ojiverde y presionó con más fuerza para sacar rápidamente la mano de allí y pasar a quitarle la falda, su miembro había despertado por completo y le pedía ser liberado con urgencia, sin embargo; quería que Sakura disfrutara del momento, mostrarle todo su amor.

Sakura, con los ojos inundados de deseo se incorporó un poco para poder quitarle la camisa a su pareja, no era la primera vez que veía su torso al descubierto, habían ido a nadar varias veces y lo había visto entrenar con la espada, pero esta vez…se sentía tan íntimo; recorrió despacio con sus manos cada musculo deteniéndose al notar la mirada color chocolate sobre ella. Él le quito la playera de deportes rápidamente, no podía esperar mucho, su erección era dolorosa y necesitaba ser liberada, enseguida se topó con un bonito sostén blanco con pétalos de Sakura, no pudo evitar ponerse como un tomate al ver lo que se asomaba entre este y tímidamente puso su mano sobre uno de ellos.

-Lamento que sean pequeños.-comentó la ojiverde escondiendo la mirada.

-No lo son, caben perfectamente en mi mano, son perfectos.-el chico sonrió mientras retiraba el sostén que había desabrochado mientras hablaba para dejar a su novia completamente desnuda.

Esta al sentir su desnudez se cubrió con los brazos sonrojándose al máximo.

-Eres hermosa-suspiró el muchacho comenzando a besar su cuello, la pequeña se fue relajando poco a poco mientras comenzaba a explorar la ancha espalda, poco a poco se atrevía a bajar más las manos, hasta que se topó con el cinturón.

-Shaoran…¿puedo…?- la frase quedo a la mitad, la chica ya comenzaba a tratar de zafar el cinturón, el card captor la veía con una dulzura infinita, esa chica que parecía un ángel con su inocencia lo estaba llevando a niveles irreconocibles de deseo; cuando se vio libre del cinturón el chico termino de quitarse las prendas faltantes.

-Shaoran eso es…- la cara de Sakura echaba humo, nunca se había planteado estar en esa situación y menos bajo esas circunstancias- eso es- no podía apartar la mirada de la anatomía de su novio, no era que no supiera como nombrarlo, simplemente no podía creérselo.

-Si, y está así por ti.-el chico la beso nuevamente y la recostó sobre la colchoneta mientras la volvía a recorrer con las manos, su piel era tan suave y su aroma lo estaba intoxicando; por su parte Sakura no dejaba de recorrer ese pecho tan perfecto, tímidamente bajo las manos y en un movimiento descuidado roso el miembro del chico, quien suspiro ante la nueva sensación totalmente desconocida para él.

Sakura sintió el estremecimiento del chico y luego los labios de él bajar por todo su cuerpo y sus manos volver a entrar y masajear su zona baja.

El chico no podía controlarse más, sentía como su cuerpo temblaba y un calor emanaba de su vientre, sus latidos se estaban desbordando y el escuchar a Sakura susurrar su nombre y moverse debajo de él lo estaban haciendo enloquecer.

-Sakura ¿me permites?-dijo el chico al oído de su novia, quien asintió levemente mientras se agarraba con fuerza al cuello del chico, este por su parte se acomodó sobre ella y trató de acomodarse más por inercia que por saber realmente lo que estaba haciendo.

-He escuchado que duele… -soltó la chica con miedo en la voz.

-Lo haré lento, tratare de no lastimarte.-el chico se introdujo en la entrada y comenzó a empujar suavemente, tratando de no perder el control por qué se sentía en la gloria, el primer grito de Sakura lo volvió a la realidad, estaba derramando lágrimas y se aferraba con todo su ser a la espalda del chico.

-Duele-logró decir la chica antes de enterrar sus dedos en la piel del chico.

-Perdón yo…el chico no sabía que hacer se había quedado quieto un momento, aun no decidía si lo mejor era salirse y olvidarse todo o entrar rápidamente, aunque esto se le hacía una brutalidad.

-Hazlo Shaoran.-le susurró la ojiverde al oído- te amo.-y con estas palabras el chico se armó de valor para lograr su cometido obteniendo un pequeño grito de la chica mientras se le escapaban las lágrimas.

Shaoran la recostó dulcemente mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas con besos y se disponía a comenzar.

-Sakura te amo-le dijo mientras comenzaba a moverse.

-Y yo a ti Shaoran.-dijo la chica sonriendo mientras comenzaba a acostumbrarse al dolor.

Poco a poco las palabras comenzaron a volverse caricias, cargadas cada una del más inmenso amor, recorriendo cada centímetro de piel; esa tarde estuvo llena de suspiros, caricias, besos, abrazos, susurros y amor, el cual se reflejaba en las miradas de ambos al caminar de regreso a casa por la noche y tomados de la mano; se habían amado toda la tarde hasta el anochecer y ahora regresaban a casa juntos y sonrojados pero aun así con una sonrisa en el rostro, caminaban despacio a pesar de la hora aun recordando todas las sensaciones vividas.

-Sakura ¿no te arrepientes?-preguntó el castaño temiendo la respuesta.

-No... Nunca me arrepentiría de nada que hubiera vivido contigo.-contestó sonrojada la chica.

Shaoran se acercó para besarla pero una voz los hizo volver a la realidad.

-¡Monstruo! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Llevo horas buscándote y tú estás con este "chiquillo".

-Shaoran no es ningún "chiquillo".-contestó la castaña a la defensiva mientras su novio apretaba los puños.

-¡Para mí lo es y punto! Y tú ¿cómo se te ocurre tener a mi hermana fuera de casa a estas horas? Aunque papá confíe en ti yo no lo hago y este suceso sólo me da la razón, aunque sea un monstruo y nadie se atreva a acercársele tiene una hora de llegada.-contestó Touya fulminando al chino con la mirada.

-Lo lamento, ya íbamos hacia su casa.-contestó el chico tratando de controlar sus miradas asesinas.

-Nos vamos a casa "monstruo".-gruño el moreno tomando del brazo a su hermana y jalándola para que lo siguiera.

-Pero…-comenzó la antigua card captor- hermano déjame despedirme.-contestó la chica aunque ya iba muy lejos, su novio solo los veía partir suspirando, esperaba no haberle causado un regaño muy severo; cuando dejo de escuchar los gritos de los hermanos dio media vuelta para dirigirse a casa, seguramente Wei no estaría tampoco muy feliz de verlo llegar a esas horas.

El fin de semana lo pasó en su cuarto reviviendo las sensaciones vividas, Shaoran revivía todas esas sensaciones sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado del mundo, no había hablado con ella, al parecer estaba castigada y él no se quedaba atrás era de madrugada cuando llego a casa y Wei lo había reprendido severamente, no le importaba en absoluto, estaba en su propio mundo feliz.

El lunes llegó sin mayor contratiempos, Shaoran no se sorprendió al llegar a casa de su novia y escuchar que no estaba, había días en que la "hermanitis" de Touya hacían estragos en él y se esforzaba en hacerlo infeliz llevando el mismo a su hermana a la escuela. Camino sin mayor prisa a la preparatoria y entonces la vio, esperándolo en la puerta de la escuela y dedicándole la sonrisa más maravillosa mostrada hasta ahora, el chico corrió a su encuentro y sin importarle las miradas o los allí presentes la beso con todo su ser.

Caminaron juntos hasta el salón de clases hasta que dos voces muy conocidas llamaron la atención de Shaoran, sus amigos estaban en el pasillo y lo llamaban sospechosamente, el castaño suspiro.

-Sakura ¿podrías adelantarte? Tengo que hablar con esos dos.

-Si seguro pero ¿de qué vas a hablar?-preguntó inocentemente la ojiverde.

-No te preocupes, nada de importancia.-dijo dándole un corto beso para después dirigirse hacia los chicos mientras su novia entraba al salón de clases.

-¿Qué tal estuvo Shaoran?-comentó Eriol sonriente- Tomoyo me dijo que castigaron a Sakura por haber llegado de madrugada a casa.

-No te reprimas quiero detalles.-comentó Yamazaki vigilando que nadie llegara por el pasillo y pudiera escucharlos. ¿pusiste en práctica las palabras de mi hermano?

-Si.-contestó el chico cortantemente.

-¿Y entonces? –el ojiazul parecía impaciente, el asunto le interesaba más de lo que quería admitir.

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿De verdad Sakura se puso así? Yo no me la imagino y- se cortó al ver la cara de pocos amigos que le mandaba Shaoran.

-Me pidieron que averiguara si era verdad o mentira lo que aseguraba el hermano de Yamazaki, y que debía hacerlo o no tenía honor ¿no es así?

-Exactamente, y te aseguramos que no saldrá de aquí lo que escuchemos de tu boca, no te juzgaremos ni a ti ni a Sakura.-aseguró la reencarnación de Clow.

-No va a salir nada porque no diré nada.-dijo el chino contundentemente.

-¿Qué?-contestaron los chicos a coro- ese no era el trato.

-El trato era que averiguara si era verdad o mentira lo que tu hermano decía Yamazaki, pero nunca dije que compartiría mi descubrimiento con ustedes, pero gracias por su ayuda chicos a final de cuentas esa extraña apuesta me ayudó mucho.-el chico les saco la lengua y se dio media vuelta sonriendo, a ese par le faltaba madurar.

Los chicos se miraron confusos y enojados, la broma se había volteado, ellos debían reírse de Shaoran y no al revés, ahora tenían más curiosidad que antes.

-Tal vez si invito a Chiharu a mi casa y preparo algo rico de comer…-decía Yamazaki.

-Definitivamente dormiré a la ciudad, ser un mago debe tener ciertas ventajas.-se planteaba por su parte Eriol, quien no quería ser asesinado por las guardaespaldas de la familia Daidouji.


End file.
